Brazos de arcilla
by Deidara-sasuka
Summary: Deidara acaba de luchar contra los ninjas de Konoha,perdiendo el ultimo brazo sano que tenia. Deberá desenvolverse sin ellos,pero Tobi querrá ayudarle si o si XD
1. brazos de arcilla

Buenas a todos! se que hace muchiiiisimo que no escribía,pero la verdad no sabia sobre quien ni que escribir. Pero hace poco se me ocurrió una historia que podría ser divertida (o al menos eso intentare ^^). La extensión de esta historia, no al tengo pensado aun la verdad, iré improvisando aunque tampoco creo que sea muy larga,3 o 4 capítulos como máximo. No se si tendrá faltas de ortografía (seguro que si) así que no sean muy malos a la hora de criticar este punto ^^u. Sin más les dejo el fic en si.

*son acciones o sonidos*

"son los pensamientos del personaje"

* * *

><p>Fue un largo viaje bajo tierra, y hubiera sido mucho más placentero de no ser por las compañías. Por fin los 4 llegaron a su guarida, aunque uno de ellos estaba demasiado cansado como para diferenciar si aquello realmente era casa.<p>

-Habéis tardado en volver. Y bien, ¿quién me escribirá el informe?

-Seguro que deidara senpai estará encantado *susurrándole a la oreja* pero tenga cuidado que tiene muy mala ostia, a mi antes casi me ahoga por nada.

-Una tontería más Tobi y te aseguro que ya no será un casi hum. Líder, si no le importa, prefiero que se lo escriba Zetsu. Por cierto, ¿Kakuzu casualmente no estará en la guarida verdad?.

-No, le mande a conseguir más fondos para la organización…tardara varios días en volver.

-Bien!

-¡¿Se puede saber porque te alegras imbécil?

-Porque si Deidara senpai no tiene brazos no podrá hacer nada. ¿Quiere que le dé de comer a partir de ahora? ^^

-Para cuando ese tacaño haya vuelto la carne estará podrida, _mejor me lo dais y así al menos me tomo un bocado_.

-Que no! Trae, si lo guardamos en hielo se conservara!

-Pos cógelo tú mismo. _Jajaja no puede el muy lisiado_.

-¬¬u….pues si hace falta lo llevo en la boca Yeah.

Y así fue como Deidara marcho enojado al interior de aquel lúgubre y solitario hogar, si es que se le podía llamar así. Había sido una misión demasiado larga y llena de penalidades. Primero, su gran estreno le costó el brazo izquierdo. Toda una noche en el desierto caminando mientras soportaba al marionetista. Nada más llegar a la base, no pudo descansar por culpa del grupo y sus ansias por encerrar al sukaku. Cuando por fin parecía que no quedaba nada, llegaron los imbéciles de Konoha y el Kiuby para entablar otra batalla. En ella perdió su brazo derecho y le dieron una pequeña paliza. Su orgullo se vio insultado por tales acontecimientos, por no mencionar el tener que soportar al nuevo y ruidoso miembro de Akatsuki. Echaría de menos al marionetista, al fin y al cabo, para él fue un buen danna a pesar de todas las discusiones que mantuvieron.

Sin embargo aun le quedaba mucho por recorrer. Tras cruzar los largos pasillos que le llevarían al antiguo laboratorio de Orochimaru, se encontró con el primer obstáculo de su nueva vida.

-Mmm…¿Y ahora cómo demonios abro la puerta?

-Seeenpaaaaiiiii…¿Donde estas? No puedes ir tu solo a ningún lado, y si te caes al suelo y no puedes levantarte! Seeeeeenpaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii.

-¡! "Mierda, ¿por qué me tiene que perseguir?…Si ya de por si era pesado ahora no quiero ni imaginármelo…maldita sea, vete con Zetsu, que es el único que te aguanta….aunque eso es extraño, debería habérselo comido hace mucho hum…."

-SEEEENPAAAIIII se que estas cerca. Que divertido esto es como perseguir al conejo de Alicia por el camino de adoquines amarillos, aunque en este caso son rojos, pero me valen, Tobi es un buen chico y por eso tiene mucha imaginación ^^.

- ¬¬ "Definitivamente a este nos lo regalaron al palirle…Rapido Deidara, tienes que entrar ya o te vera enfrente de la puerta…"

Elevando la pierna, consigue agarrar el pomo entre su gemelo y su bíceps femoral. Inclinándose hace atrás y a punto de caerse por perder el equilibrio, Deidara consigue abrir la puerta. Se sintió orgulloso por poder hacer cosas sin sus brazos y sin Tobi. Cerrando con una patada la puerta tras de sí, comienza a buscar un recipiente donde dejar su brazo en hielo.

-No entiendo, el rastro se pierde delante de esta puerta…SENPAI? Se lo habrá comido Zetsu san?...no creo…pero él no ha podido abrir esta puerta…al menos que sea mágica! ABRETE SESAMO! *Clak*.

Al entrar, nota como un cuchillo se le clava en los ojos. Realmente Deidara tenía una mirada tan afilada como uno de verdad. Rápidamente se gira para ver quién hay detrás, pero solo ve el pasillo de adoquines rojos.

-Tranquilo Senpai, no hay nadie más ^^.

-Nm, me feffefia a ffi…fefe!

-¿Es un nuevo idioma que tengo que aprender? Porque parece complicado jejeje. Bueno mientras me enseñas te ayudare, ¿qué buscamos?

-*Dejando el brazo en una mesa* Que no, me refería a ti, imbécil. No me sigas, como ves me las puedo apañar yo solo. Ahora lárgate.

-Mmm vale, pos me quedare aquí sentado viéndote ^^.

-NO, largo hum.

Pero Tobi no hizo ningún caso y se sentó como un buen chico, esperando a que admitiese que no podría hacerlo todo él solo. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que por fin, la paciencia de Deidara se consumió. Volvió a morder su brazo y llevarlo hasta un recipiente donde cupiese. En el laboratorio había todo tipo de capsulas contenedoras, así como miles de instrumento que seguramente solo tenían un uso; hurgar y mutilar a los experimentos del chiflado. En una de las mesas, diviso un contenedor idóneo para lo que se proponía, pero con un problema…una vez más algo cerrado se convertía en su perdición.

-Muy bien sensei! Ha encontrado uno, aunque a mí me daría asco dejarlo ahí, a saber lo que contuvo antes jejejeje. Imagínate, ¿y si el cara pálida metía hay un montón de babosas! Aunque bueno…bien pensado sería lo mismo con tu brazo…seguro que babea mucho más que 100 babosas al día jajajajaja.

- ¬¬,Fofi efo no fe hafe frafia! Fefe de una fez!.

- Sensei, en serio, deme un diccionario jajaja.

-¬¬u.

-Animo!

Era evidente que, o no le entendía, o se hacía aun más el imbécil, porque se quedo mirando todo el proceso de guardado y congelación de su arte. Deidara, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su imaginación y equilibrio. Tras tumbarse en el suelo y con un pequeño impulso, consiguió hacer el pino con la cabeza, agarrando con las piernas la cápsula. Descendió poco a poco para no golpearla contra el suelo, y una vez ahí, la pisaba con un pie mientras el otro desenroscaba malamente la tapa.

-*Aplausos* Bravo! Magnifico movimiento, se ve mucho mejor cuando no me lo haces a mi senpai! ^^.

Ignorando su comentario, Deidara continúo con la labor. Tras abrir su odiado recipiente lo volvió a poner de pie y dejo caer dentro su brazo.

-Ala, ya no necesitaras tu estúpido diccionario ¬¬.

-Jo, ahora se le entiende danna…¿Por qué no coge otra cosa con la boca? ^^.

-Maldita sea Tobi! Esto no es un juego hum! Vete de una vez!.

-Mmm… pos claro senpai, cuando me vaya de aquí me iré de una sola vez, en cambio tú te irás a trozos ^^.

- . ya he aguantado lo suficiente, te pienso matar!.

-Eso si me pillas primero XP.

Los gritos de ambos se empezaron a escuchar por toda la guarida. La persecución duro varios minutos, en los cuales Tobi no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de una mesa. Cansado de correr y para demostrarle que no le podría coger, abrió lo puerta y la cerro tras de sí.

-TOBI! ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!.

-Sensei, pero si la puedes abrir tú jijjiji. Aunque me pregunto cómo lo conseguirás, porque si yo agarro el pomo desde este lado…

-AAARRGGH algún día te volare en mil pedazos! Hum!.

Al menos había conseguido que se marchase de ahí. Ahora solo le quedaba llenarlo de formol o de hielo para que se conservase lo mejor posible su brazo. Conseguir el hielo en el laboratorio, iba a ser una tarea demasiado difícil, por lo que optó por buscar la otra sustancia. Debía elegir bien ya que si vertía cualquier sustancia desconocida en ese recipiente, podría despedirse para siempre de su brazo.

Una hora más tarde se volvió a abrir la puerta del laboratorio, mostrando a un joven rubio empapado y cansado.

-Senpai! Te he estado esperando como un buen chico ^^.

-Bien por ti hum…pero no hacía falta. ¿Por qué te has quedado tanto tiempo? Eres demasiado inquieto para estar aquí parado sin hacer nada.

-Te dije que te ayudaría si me necesitabas senpai, aunque no he oído que me llamases, solo mucho ruido.

-…Si bueno…me he peleado con algunas botellas…gracias por el detalle, pero mira, he perdido a mi compañero y ahora solo dependo de mi mismo…deberías estar con Zetsu.

-Pero la pareja de Zetsu-san es Zetsu-san, el único que ahora no tiene compañero eres tú senpai….ademas, encontré el anillo de sasori y ahora es mío, por lo que estaremos juntos para siempre, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad ^^.

-Hey, no te hagas ideas equivocadas, que no son anillos de compromiso hum ¬¬. "Genial, encima el mocoso lleva su anillo…¿Cómo pudo danna ser asesinado por una vieja y una niñata?".

-Senpai, estas empapado, seguro que como no había baños dentro te has meado encima.

-¡!, ¡ Pero serás idiota! ¡Esto no es orina hum!.

-*snif, snif* Uuuu, ¿a que huele senpai? Usted para marcar el territorio sería muy bueno ^^.

-Es formol, para conservar mi brazo en buen estado, ¿te enteras?. Bha, ya me has cansado, me voy a dormir y no quiero que me sigas.

-¿No te vas a duchar? Que cerdo eres senpai jijiji.

-¬¬u.

Tobi no recordaba porque se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con el cuerpo dolorido, pero intuía que su senpai le habría tirado y dado de patadas hasta hacerse sangre en los pies. Mañana por la mañana le daría una tila para que le ayudase a controlar su mal genio.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el fin del capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y pueden dejar todos los comentarios que quieran ^^<p>

hasta pronto (esperemos XD).


	2. Tobi es un buen chico

RRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG….RRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG….RRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG….

-Joder con el despertador…apágate ya…llevas sonando 5 minutos…cuanto le queda a las pilas para que se apague?

Deseaba poder seguir ignorando el molesto sonido, pero su paciencia era limitada. Deidara se giro en la cama con la intención de apagarlo estirando el brazo. En su lugar solo movió lo que le quedaba de él, apenas 15cm de muñón, con lo que consiguió desequilibrarse y caer al suelo desde la cama.

RRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG….RRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG…..RRRIIIIII KABOOM!...nnnnggg..g….g….

-SENPAI! Aprisa métase bajo la cama, la cueva se cae, está explotando en miles de trozos!

-No seas estúpido, solo he explotado el despertador al escupir un poco de arci*dush*au…

Tobi no se detuvo ante la inminente explicación de su senpai, debía protegerle de todo, aunque él mismo no estaba incluido por desgracia. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas contra Deidara, el cual acabo aplastado en el suelo y después fue arrastrado bajo la cama. Claro está intento poner resistencia, pero sus dientes no eran lo mejor para agarrarse al suelo.

-QUEDESE AQUÍ SENPAI,YO LO PROTEGERE,SI CAEN MAS ROCAS, REBOTARTAN EN LA CAMA!

-Suéltame escandaloso! Las piedras no rebotarían, sino que nos aplastarían, mi cama no es un anti-avalanchas natural sabes? Además, ya te dije que no se derrumba la cueva!

-Claro que rebotaran, tu cama es muy blandita ^^

- ¬¬…ok, lo que tu digas, podemos salir ya de aquí?.

-Espera…voy a comprobar que todo esté en orden.

- ¬¬u hum.

Tobi asomo la cabeza levemente. Parecía que el techo no se derrumbaba, aun así, salió despacio, con los brazos en alto por si caía algo. El techo no tenía ninguna grieta, por lo que se relajo un poco.

-*susurrando* Senpai, creo que puede salir, no hay mas desprendimientos por ahora…ha tenido mucha suerte, parece que una roca a destrozado su despertador…un poco más a la derecha y le caía en toda la cabezota ^^

- ¬¬u Si, ya claro…insisto en que la he explotado yo hum.

Tras suspirar, Deidara empieza a arrastrarse para salir de debajo. Con un leve impulso, consiguió ponerse en pie. Tobi seguía inspeccionando minuciosamente las paredes y el techo, buscando alguna señal de peligro.

Deidara le ignoro y emprendió el camino hacia el baño. Sin lugar a dudas debía hacer 2 cosas…evacuar y ducharse…aun apestaba a formol. Tobi no tardo en comprender a donde iba, por lo que empezó a rebuscar en los cajones de su senpai la ropa que se pondría mas tarde.

Ya en el baño, deidara consiguió apañárselas para subir la tapa del retrete…la dificultad estaba en bajarse los pantalones.

-¿Se puede saber que haces hay plantado? Termina de una vez, el resto queremos usar el baño también.

-Vete a la mierda Kisame, ¿por que no vas y orinas en un vaso y te lo bebes? ¿No hacéis eso los peces? ¿Mearos donde vivís hum?.

-¿Se te ha olvidado que no te puedes defender ahora pequeño niñato? Tendré que darte algunas lecciones de humildad y respeto hacia tus mayores.

-KISAMEEEEEEE, que voy cógeme!

Acto seguido la figura del enorme tiburón fue barrida de escena al ser atropellado en pleno vuelo de Tobi. Tenía una extraña costumbre de saltarle encima a todo ser que se moviese.

-Ntch, ten cuidado pequeño…ya sé que me quieres mucho, pero usarme como pista de aterrizaje no está bien.

-Gracias Kisame, no podía parar. Es difícil maniobrar en el aire cuando no eres un pájaro ^^

-Pero para algo eres ninja…deberías aprender a rebotar en las paredes y a cambiar tu dirección aun en pleno vuelo…

- Ya bueno... seguiré practicando ^^ porque Tobi es un buen chico, y no se va a rendir ^^

-"Pues ya podría parar de intentarlo leñe…" ejem…bueno, te dejo, de seguro el cegato ya me está echando de menos.

-Vale! ^^

Tobi observo como su compañero se alejaba desganado…quizás algún día le regalaría una pecera llena de burbujas para que se entretuviese. Él siempre había visto que a los peces les fascinan esas cosas. Y podía ponerle dentro un submarinista de plástico…si….algún día se la dará. Mientras tanto, solo opto por entrar al baño y observar como Deidara seguía, sin éxito, bajarse los pantalones.

-Y tú que miras? Sal, no ves que está ocupado hum!

-Senpai, te ayudo? Tobi es un buen chico ^^

-…NO…

-Pero si no puedes, trae, es muy fácil, solo tiras de aquí y listo ^^

- *ruborizado* Te dije que no hum.

-Quieres que te la suje…

-NOOOOO, ve abriendo los grifos de la ducha hum ¬¬

-Vale! Tobi es un buen chico y va a ayudar a ducharse a su senpai! ^^

-No, solo ábrelos y vete…que ya he terminado…

-Y la camiseta? Te vas a duchar con ella?

- .u solo veteeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Era imposible, Tobi prefería quedarse sordo que marcharse del baño. Riendo alegremente, comenzó a desvestir por completo a su sempai, echando la ropa sucia en el cesto. A regañadientes, Deidara se metió en la ducha.

-COÑO! Que esta helada imbécil!

-Claro, yo solo he abierto los grifos, como usted me dijo senpai. No los he regulado ^^

- Regularos que me hielo .

Estaba claro que la ayuda de Tobi no era la mejor del mundo, pero en el fondo, Deidara sabía que sin él, no podría ducharse. No le quedaba otra opción más que aguantar.

Tras dudar un rato, Tobi cogió el bote blanco y dejo caer un buen chorro de aquel líquido en la cabeza rubia. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, empezó a frotarle la cabeza y revolverle el pelo, pero extrañamente no hacia ninguna pompa de jabón.

-Tobi, hazlo con más cuidado, me vas a arrancar varios mechones si los revuelves con ese frenesí hum.

- No se preocupe, así es como me lo lavo yo ^^ De todas formas, su pelo es muy distinto…se ve que se alimenta del jabón, porque no hay manera de hacer mas espuma…

-No digas estupideces, ¿cómo que no hace jabón? ¿Has echado suficiente?

-Sí, un buen chorro ^^

-haber si no me has echado el suavizante primero hum ¬¬

-No creo…

-¿Qué pone en la etiqueta?, léemelo.

-"LIMPIA WC" O.O…pos si, si es verdad que es el suavizante ejejejeje ^^u." como se entere me mata .".

-Quítamelo entonces y busca el champú…después me lo vuelves a poner hum.

-Ahora mismo senpai, ya verás que bien lo hago esta vez ^^u

Poniendo toda su atención a las etiquetas de los botes, consiguió terminar de duchar a Deidara sin mayores accidentes. Aquel susto, sería un secreto que jamás saldría de los labios de Tobi. Ayudándolo a ponerse en pie, le rodeo con la toalla y empezó a secarle el cuerpo.

-Parte uno, hecho, ahora a por la parte dos, senpai cierre los ojos porque esta puesto al máximo…

-¿El qué esta puesto al máximo?

FFFIIIIIFFFFIFIIIIFIFIFIFIII

-. pero que! Tobi, apaga el secador! o por lómenos aléjalo de mi cara, me está quemando hum

- No sea quejica senpai, es solo un rato. Si no se resfriara con toda esa mata de pelo mojado ^^ y Tobi no puede permitirlo, no señor, porque Tobi es un buen chicoooo~

Una media hora más tarde, Kisame pudo al fin entrar al baño, no antes de morirse de risa al vr el aspecto de Deidara. Tobi tenía varios chichones nuevos en la cabeza, pero su alegría seguía intacta tras conseguir ponerle dos coletas laterales a su senpai. Por mucho que agitase la cabeza, no se soltarían. Era una autentica obra de arte para él, y una tortura para su senpai.

-Tobi maldita sea, no puedo salir así y que me vea todo el grupo .

-¿Y por qué no? Te queda muy bien Deidara-chan jajajaja.

-O.O Largo de aquí Kisame!

-No, os toca a vosotros desocupar el baño, bastante he esperado ya. Por cierto Tobi, te han quedado muy bien, serias un buen peluquero.

-No lo animes encima! Que luego se lo cree!

-Gracias Kisame, la verdad es que me ha costado mucho, no paraba de moverse, pero me quedaron de maravilla al final ^^ porque Tobi es un buen chico y no se rindió una vez más ^^

-Sí, se nota, corre, llévale al salón para que todos puedan admirarlo.

-Oye, pues es una buena idea!

-NO! Me voy a mi cuarto…Cuando este la comida me la llevas allí Tobi…

-No sea aburrido senpai. Venga y le llevo a caballito ^^

Acto seguido, Tobi se coló entre sus piernas y lo elevó. Deidara le pateaba las costillas para que le bajase, pero irremediablemente, tuvo que parar tras comerse de lleno un marco de la puerta del pasillo. Medio arrastras, era conducido al salón, donde el resto del grupo descansaba y se entretenía como podía.

-. To…bi…sue…ltame…

-Claro senpai, si ya hemos llegado ^^. Konan-chaaaaan, ¿te gusta como peino? Puedo ser tu peluquero profesional a partir de ahora =D

-Esto…si…bueno…veo que sabes…eh…como decirlo…yo no tengo tanto pelo…no te preocupes…^^u "como se le ocurra intentar eso conmigo va a llevar esa mascara incrusta el resto de su vida".

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA Me alegro poder seguir viendo algo, en mi vida se va a repetir esto y pienso guardarlo bien en mi memoria JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

-...*sacude la cabeza* O.O ME CAGO EN DIOSSSSS!

- ¿Qué ocurre senpai?

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME TRAJERAS ACA!

-Mmmm…es verdad…pero si no lo recuerdo es como si no lo hubieras dicho ^^

-Vamos, no seas así con el pobre Tobi. Si te ha peinado lo mejor que ha sabido *risitas*.

-TU CALLA UCHIHA DE MIERDA!

-Tobi…la has liado. _Más vale que corras antes de que sea tarde. _No…ya es tarde.

-¿Tarde? ¿Para qué Zetsu-san?* se gira* ¿senpai?...aaahhhh

Todos en el salón reían sin contenerse, observando a Tobi correr de un lado para otro, agitando los brazos y gritando. Diedara le había mordido la cabeza y continuaba colgado de ella, mordiendo cada vez más fuerte para que Tobi no olvidase nunca la lección.


End file.
